Eternally Theirs
by losthpfanficwriter
Summary: After Hermione is petrified during the Chamber of Secrets incident something snaps inside Harry. He decides to do everything in his power to keep her safe from now on. UNFINISHED dark fic, aged up AU, H/Hr


A/N: In this AU, Hogwarts takes in students at 13 and runs for just five years, so instead of first OWLs and then NEWTs, students take their OWLs at age 18 in their fifth year. Dates of birth for everyone are the same so that Harry is 14 at the start of this second year.

This fic was written about two years ago after a few chats with Paladeus, who writes some of the best Lunar Harmony on this site. I believe the original idea of Harry deciding to use dark rituals to keep Hermione safe was his.  
This would eventually have also included Luna Lovegood in some fashion but other than some small scraps of dialogue and a few loose ideas I never completed any further chapters. Since I have no idea if I'll ever write them, I'm just uploading this as-is and leaving it unfinished.

It is also unbeta'd and probably has some mistakes.

* * *

 **Eternally Theirs**

It was a perfect day for the Gryffindor – Hufflepuff Quidditch match and Harry was looking forward to flying. The whole Slytherin's Heir mess was driving him crazy and only the thought that his friends were still safe kept him sane. Hermione would come through, he knew. She had gone to the Library with an idea just before the match, and any minute now she would be returning, and he'd see her cheering him on in the stands. Any minute now…

Professor McGonagall half marched half ran onto the pitch, and announced through a megaphone the match would be cancelled. Harry's heart dropped like a stone as the worst possible scenario went through his head. It had happened. Hermione was the next victim. He hardly paid attention as Professor McGonagall guided him and Ron to the Hospital Wing, Hermione lay still on a bed, her eyes open and glassy.

Something inside Harry snapped. Whoever was responsible had taken Hermione. They had taken _his_ Hermione. Whoever they were, they would pay. And then he would make sure no-one ever hurt _his_ Hermione, ever again. Carefully he reached out to her. She was cold, but not stone-like as he had thought happened to the petrified victims: as he softly brushed her arm, her clothes moved up a little.

"She can't feel that, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "She is in a form of stasis, until we can get the Mandrake draught in her throat she will remain frozen like she is now. The good thing is she won't feel thirst, hunger, or get sore from lying like that."

"How soon... when will she be back?" Harry asked, still holding on to her.

"Soon, Mr. Potter. Come with me, back to your Common Room," Professor McGonagall said. Harry didn't listen or respond to anything his teacher or Ron were saying while Professor McGonagall guided him and Ron back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He also didn't say a word to any of the other students inside. His mind was racing, thinking of _any_ way to get her back. Eventually everyone retired for bed, Harry getting pulled up the stairs by Ron and Dean.

Harry woke up with a sudden jolt, _'The Voice! It is moving through the walls… which means it must be either a ghost, or going through the pipes… where is that book?'_

Silently he rummaged through his trunk and pulled out _'Hogwarts, a History'_. Hermione – _his_ Hermione – had been on his and Ron's case since first year that they had to read it, Harry would never admit it to her, but he _had_ read it cover to cover multiple times. He enjoyed seeing her huff in frustration whenever she lectured them on a fact from it though and would never ruin her fun.

Harry pulled the bed curtains closed, cast a ' _Lumos_ ', and searched through the tome until he came to the part where it described how indoor plumbing had been installed in the eighteenth Century.  
 _'That has to be it,'_ Harry realized. ' _If there is an heir of Slytherin_ now _there was one_ then _, and they would have made sure the Creature could use these to go around. Therefore if I just follow the pipes, I'll find it. Now… where can I get into the plumbing easily?'_  
A determined look appeared on his face. He put away the book, took out his Invisiblity Cloak, and crept out of his room. The Common Room was empty at this time of night, so nobody stopped him as he went for the door. It would not open, but a quick ' _Alohamora_ ' took care of that.

"Who's there? The corridors are off-limits!" the Fat Lady said, but she could not prevent the gateway from opening from the inside and of course could not see Harry stepping out. Harry rushed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, fortunately not encountering any patrols along the way. He rushed inside, and took off the cloak halfway.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing in my bathroom this time at night?" Myrtle asked.

"The heir attacked my Hermione," said Harry. "I am done playing around… nobody hurts her and gets away with it."

"Oh no, that is horrible…" Myrtle drew out the last word, and looked at him with saucer big eyes. "Is she dead… like me? She's welcome to share my toilet Harry… if she'll share you with me…"

"She's alive," Harry said through clenched teeth. "Myrtle… why do you haunt _this_ bathroom in particular?"

"It's where I died…" Myrtle's voice became a little more distant. "I was sitting on my toilet sobbing, Olive had been ever so nasty to me, when I heard the voice hiss. I looked out to tell them to sod off… and I saw the big, yellow eyes, and then I was oh so dead…"

"You heard hissing?" Harry's mind went into overdrive again. "Of course… Slytherin's heir… Parseltongue!  
"Myrtle, where was the hissing coming from?"

"Over there, those sinks that never worked," Myrtle pointed out. "You're… you're going after them? I think whoever did it is there now, I heard someone hiss earlier this night, you know."

"Good to know… thanks Myrtle," Harry said. "I owe you one."

Myrtle looked happy as Harry strode over to the bank of sinks and inspected it. He saw a snake carved in the basin bottom, and on a whim focused on it and said ' _Open_ '.

"That's the same hissing my killer used! Eek!" Myrtle passed through her stall door and the splash he heard revealed she had hid… but he was more interested in seeing the sink change shape, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley, and a tunnel appeared.

"I am coming for you, you bastard," Harry declared, and he jumped in.

The tunnel ended a deep way down in a cavernous area. Harry saw light in the distance, and he pulled his Invisibility Cloak around him once more. He walked past an immense snake skin as he silently crept closer to it.

The sight he found was shocking… Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister of all people, was lying on her back naked. Her eyes were closed as she diddled her immature cunny with her right hand, while her left hand was caressing her own developing breast. From where Harry stood, he had a great view of her as she pumped two fingers in the moist crevice. Silently he stalked closer, and heard her moan.

"Oh Tom... oh, yes, Tom... fuck me," Ginny yelled, and Harry felt his cock grow harder. It was not that he was attracted to the girl, but any straight man would react to such a sight...  
Harry fumbled with his pants and pulled out his cock and started wanking to the sight, the whole reason for coming down there momentarily forgotten.

"Fuck, fuck fuck me!" Ginny screamed as she arched her back, cumming hard around her fingers.

"Holy shit," Harry whispered.

Ginny heard him and instantly reacted. Out of nowhere, she had her wand in hand, and cast ' _Ventus_ '. A strong wind blew over Harry, blowing the cloak off and revealing him to her, cock in hand and all.

"Did you like what you saw, Harry?" Ginny said. She shifted her legs to the side, then got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. "That cock looks yummy... mind if I have a taste?"

Harry was too shocked to talk, and before he could ground himself, Ginny had reached him. Her small hands wrapped around his cock as it stood at half mast, and she gently began pumping him.  
He could clearly smell her arousal.

"Such a big cock, Harry... you don't mind if I taste it, do you?" Ginny declared her intentions, and lowered her mouth. She took him in with a slurping sound, and Harry let out a deep moan as he closed his eyes.

With his eyes closed he completely missed a shade moving out of Ginny, and passing around him until it was at his back, or he would have recognised it as Tom Riddle.

Ginny's eyes widened suddenly and she stopped sucking, but Harry wouldn't have that. He had his hands on her head, and moved her back down as she tried to move away.

"Suck it, you slut," he ordered her, "no stopping now!"

Ginny mumbled something but she resumed licking, bobbing her head up and down. Harry grunted as he felt the heavenly sensation of being in her tiny mouth.

Tom smirked at the two. He had been making Ginny masturbate to images he fed her all year, sex was one of the easiest ways to control women. Not that he had an interest in such base concepts himself, he after all would never allow himself to feel something for another living person, but by making sure little Ginny Weasley was in a constant state of arousal when he was around, she associated the commands he implanted in her subconscious with pleasure. That was how it was easier and easier for him to get her to go down to the Chamber and release the Basilisk.

It also meant more and more of her life force flowed into the diary, and he now could already take non-corporeal form outside, no longer needing to possess the girl all the time. Now was his chance... he'd call the Basilisk, and have the boy and girl before he'd know what was going on. Harry Potter had come too close. He'd jump back in Ginny as soon as the Basilisk was out, to protect his puppet from the deadly stare.

Tom counted on the hisses getting lost among the din of the room, and hissed: " _Ssspeak to me, Sssslytherin, Greatesssst of the Hogwartssss Four!_ "

Harry reacted instantly, pushing Ginny off his cock, and turning around. He didn't notice – or much care at that precise time – that Ginny cracked her head against a pillar as he violently pushed her off, and she passed out.

"You!" Harry yelled at the ghost.

Everything made sense now. Slytherin's Heir was Tom Riddle. Through the book, he controlled Ginny Weasley to send the Creature of the Chamber after Muggleborns… and _his_ Hermione. Although... perhaps Ginny was going along by choice. Wasn't she trying to distract him just now? He'd need to take care of her later.

"Yes, me," Tom said, smiling evilly. "You're too late, Harry Potter. You will die with your pants around your ankles, your corpse never to be found."

Harry glared angrily, not caring much about his state of undress now. "The game is up, Tom. You should not have attacked her," he said back.

"Attacked who? Actually... I don't care. Die like the fool you are," Tom said. He smiled evilly as a tremble went through the room, and the ugly statue above them opened its mouth.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated as an immense snake-like creature slithered out. It was not really a snake though… it resembled more closely how the Chinese drew their dragons, a large, leg-less lizard, with a flamed red crest on top of its head.

" _Massssster callssss…_ " it hissed, and its eyes swept over Tom and Harry. Asides from the natural feeling of being in the presence of an apex predator, Harry was not affected by its gaze though.

"What? You should be dead!" Tom exclaimed in shock, as he saw Harry just stand there, looking up.

"And you _will_ be dead," Harry turned briefly back to Tom, then looked up at the creature… the Basilisk, he realised.

" _Two Massssterssss?_ " the giant Basilisk hissed, sounding confused. " _Yessss… but only one has a real ssssmell. What doessss the massster want?_ "

" _Kill him!_ " Tom said, pointing at Harry. " _Your masssssster commandsssss you!_ "

" _Don't lissssten to him!_ " Harry said quickly. " _He isss but an evil sssspirit… I am the true Heir of Sssslytherin!_ "

The Basilisk's eyes narrowed, as it looked from shade to boy. " _I do not recognisssse you masssster… but flesssssh masssster ssssmellsss right. What doesss masssster want?_ " it hissed.

Tom looked at the big creature with fury in his eyes: " _Sssstop thissss madnessss! I am your massster, I releasssed you fifty yearssss ago! And the girl wasss under my orderssss! I demand you kill the boy now!_ "

The Basilisk wavered as its gaze swept over them both again, then it spoke, " _You are not massster... the heir cannot be dead. I will eat you now._ "

Tom screamed in fear as the Basilisk moved towards him, and lowered its jaws. The primal fear made him forget he was incorporeal, and he passed out in shock... disappearing as he did so.

" _Ghosssstssss are not a good meal,_ " the Basilisk said in a tone Harry realised was the reptile form of humour. " _What issss your command, real massster?_ "

Harry looked at where the spectre had been, then at the form of the fallen Ginny. He stepped towards the creature, nearly tripping, and somewhat sheepishly put his pants back up.

" _Thank you,_ " he said. " _I do not blame you for attacking my friendssss… you are bound to follow orderssss, aren't you?_ "

" _Massster is very wisssse,_ " the Basilisk said. " _Massster… you do not wisssh me to attack any more?_ "

" _The attackssss musssst sssstop,_ " Harry confirmed.

" _Then, massster… I can follow my true purposssse?_ "

" _What issss your true purposse? Will you be a danger to the sssstudentssss?_ "

The Basilisk seemed to glare at Harry. " _I exissst to protect the sssschool… but the sssshade you desssstroyed did not underssstand. Likewisssse fifty yearsss ago… he came to me and forccced me to attack… he wasssss not the true heir like you are, masssster._ "

" _What can I do to help you?_ " asked Harry. " _And… isssss there ssssssome way to restore the victimsssss you already attacked?_ "

" _Order me to sssleeep, massster… I will wake when the sssschool needsss me. Then follow me inssside my lair. Insssside my nessst isss a hidden door… sssay 'the true heir hasss returned', and you will find the journalssss of Ssssslytherin himssself…_ "

" _Thank you. Ssssleeep, my Bassssilissssk friend,_ " Harry said. The Basilisk nodded, and slid back inside the statue's mouth. Harry followed it, and found it indeed ended in a huge nest of sorts.

" _I will ssssleeep now… massster, thank you. Do not call on me pleassse unlessss there are enemiesss to fight…"_ the Basilisk sounded tired as it lay down. Harry looked on amazed as a golden glow appeared over it, and it seemed to turn to stone.

' _Must be the stasis charm that kept it alive all the way back to the Founders' Days,_ ' he guessed. He didn't see any door, but when he hissed the password the Basilisk had given him, a part of the wall shimmered and disappeared. Harry stepped through, and found a collection of books and vials, all looking undisturbed. He picked up one that seemed to be placed to draw his eye as soon as he entered, and saw it was written in Latin… fortunately all Hogwarts students learned Latin in their first year, since most spells were in the language. Harry was excited to realise the cover read, ' _To my Heir_ ,' and he opened the book.

' _My name is Salazar Slytherin, and as I write this I have just been told by my three fellow Lords of Hogwarts that they wish me to leave. Our differences of opinion are too great to pass over, and rather than risk the safety of Hogwarts itself, I will depart. I will leave this behind for you, my heir, in the hopes it will help you whenever you may find this._

 _I cannot foresee when you will be reading this. Has a century passed, maybe more? If the world is still as dangerous as it is now, you may be facing the Muggle menace like I was. In case you and yours are in danger as you read this, I trust you will have already taken steps to protect them. However, I can tell you better ways… methods that Godric, Rowena, and Helga have disavowed as 'Dark', and my insistence that our students should learn these is part of the reason they have asked me to leave._

 _Unless another has disturbed it, and I ask that you, when you pass from here, leave things where they are, to the right from the entrance of my study you will find several potions under a stasis charm. These include my own recipes and are in ever-filling bottles… if you wish to use one of them, conjure an empty flask and fill it, then place the bottle back on the shelf. The magic of Hogwarts will re-fill it over time._

 _To the left, are my notes on rituals and spells that my fellow Founders wish to have people forget. Take care in using these, as most are permanent… but that is where their strength lies. Only a fool would pass over a method of protection simply because it may be used for dark purposes as well._

 _Certainly, my heir, should you wish you could use these to enslave others… I will trust you not abuse them. Then again, I cannot foresee how dark your future is. Do what you will… the Blood must come first.'_

On and on it went, and Slytherin went on to describe the various potions and rituals he had stored. Harry read on until he let out a deep yawn. With a shock he realised he must have been in there for far too long… he held out his wand and whispered, ' _Tempus_ '. The time-telling charm revealed it was close to 6 a.m..

Harry paled and decided he needed to take care of the Ginny issue, then come back here the next night. He conjured a flask and filled it with a clear liquid from the potion flask labelled ' _Imprimo_ '. Slytherin's book had explained this was a potion that functioned much like a spell called the ' _Imperius_ ', and could be used to force the drinker to do what another person told them. The difference to the spell was that it of course was wand based and its effects could be found on the victim even weeks later, whereas the potion was untraceable, but would stop working within a day.

Harry stepped out of the chamber, went past the slumbering Basilisk, and exited the statue. Ginny was still lying where she had collapsed. Harry forced the naked girl on her back, and poured the ' _Imprimo_ ' down her throat, then he cast a ' _Rennervate_ ' to wake her up.

"Harry? What... where is Tom?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Tell me what you were doing tonight from the time you entered the Chamber," Harry ordered. He crouched by her, looking furious.

Ginny had to reply, her own magic forced her to do so. "Tom wanted me to go down here... he is the handsome boy from my diary," she explained, not knowing Harry knew that much. "He was a little angry with me for having thrown away the diary before... but you found it for me, Harry, and I took it back."

Harry glared at her some more. He indeed remembered how his stuff had been ransacked. "Continue," he ordered.

"I went to Myrtle's bathroom, then Tom took over. I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what he did in the meantime... when I was, well, me again, I had a kind of dream where Tom was on a soft bed with me, making love... suddenly you appeared, and Tom whispered to me you were my new lover and I had to suck your cock... and I loved doing that, Harry. Wasn't I good?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"So you didn't send the Basilisk after Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"Basilisk? What is that?" Ginny asked, with wide eyes.

Harry considered her words. Under the effects of the potion, she should be unable to lie... so was she really just a victim?

"Ginny, where is the diary?" he asked her.

"It's in my clothes," Ginny pointed to a pile off to the side of the statue.

Harry looked her over, and realised again she was naked. His cock started to harden again. Judging by how Ginny's eyes dropped to his crotch, she noticed too.

Harry made up his mind. "Here's what's going to happen, Ginny. First, you are going to give me Tom's diary, and never think of it again. Actually, you will never think of Tom again at all.

After that, you are going to finish that blowjob and make it the best one you could possibly give me. Then after you get me off, I'm taking you back up with me. The moment we enter Myrtle's toilet you will forget all about the Chamber and everything that happened down there. You were crying because you were homesick, and I just happened to hear you, and that's the story you'll give if anyone asks where we were. Understood?"

A silver mist shimmered over Ginny and she said in a flat tone, "I hear and obey," as the magic started to enforce his commands. Almost mechanically she walked over to her clothes, and fished out the diary. Holding it by a corner with two fingers, she walked back to Harry and handed it over.

"Good girl," Harry said, putting it in an inside pocket. He'd figure out a way to deal with Tom later... after he had time to think.  
"Now get to it," he ordered Ginny.

She fumbled with his slacks, and fished out his member again. Holding it between her hands she brought her mouth close, and licked from the base to the tip, then accepted him in her mouth.

"Oh yes.." Harry mumbled. He was still angry with the girl, and mentally reasoned that was why he wanted to punish her this way. But he also realised she had been mostly a victim, and he could not blame her for anything else than being stupid.

Ginny sucked and bobbed, the magical commands ordering her to. Both were unaware of a side-effect though. Harry had ordered her to forget all about Tom, but a large part of Ginny's sex drive had become centred on the dark haired boy from – literally – her dreams. But as his image disappeared, she needed something else to take his place. And if you squinted your eyes, Harry and Tom were not that dissimilar... and she did have a huge crush on the Boy-Who-Lived.

Even as Ginny was sucking his cock as if her life depended on it, her mental image of the perfect man became Harry. The very real sensation of having his member between her lips enforced this even further.

Harry grunted loud, and began unloading his seed. Ginny was caught a little by surprise and tried to swallow as much as she could, but it overflowed and she had to release him for air. The remainder of his spunk landed all over her face and tiny tits.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Harry stammered, sitting down on the floor as he waited for his strength to return. Ginny waited patiently on her knees before him, not caring that she was glazed like a cake.

Harry finally got his control back and looked at her. "That was... great," he declared. "Err... let me clean you up." He took out his wand, and cast a ' _Scourgify_ ' on the girl. Ginny blinked as the magical wave washed over her, leaving her as clean as possible.

"Put your clothes on Ginny, then we're leaving. Remember the orders I gave you," Harry said. Now that it was over, he felt very self-conscious around her. But it wasn't as if he forced himself on her really, was it? She seemed to be very into it...

Harry shook his head and looked away as Ginny dressed a little to his side. He didn't want to look at her that way, not now. Finally Ginny was dressed, and came back up to him.

Silently they walked back until he got to the tunnel entrance that lead up.

"Great, how can I get up these without stairs?" Harry mumbled to himself as he looked up. "I wonder…"

Harry focused on a snake in his mind, and said: ' _Sssstairssss_ '. Nothing happened.  
" _Exxxxxit,_ " he tried. Again, nothing. " _Up,_ " he tried next, and suddenly something seemed to grab them both, and he and Ginny were rushed up the tunnel, landing on the floor of Myrtle's bathroom. The sink closed behind them.

"You were gone a long time," Myrtle said accusingly. "And who is she?"

"She's another victim of the heir… don't worry though Myrtle, I took care of him," Harry said.

"You did? Oh Harry… I wish you were dead, then we could make out in my U-bend…" Myrtle's big eyes seemed to glaze over as she dreamed.

"Errrr.. right. Bye for now Myrtle, I'll be back tomorrow," Harry promised. Ginny was looking strange, her eyes a bit unfocused as her mind made up new memories to follow Harry's orders.

"Ginny? We should be going, come under my cloak," Harry said.

"Going... oh!" Ginny blushed. She felt so stupid... crying because she was homesick all day, and now her major crush had come for her... and wanted to share his invisibility cloak with her. Her blush intensified as she pressed up close to him and they somehow he made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hold on, who is there? I cannot see you, wait!" the Fat Lady said as the portrait was forced to open because someone spoke the proper password. The hidden duo stepped through.

"Good night, Harry," Ginny said softly. She went up to the girls' dorm, and Harry crept up the boys' stairs, went back in his bedroom, and silently changed his filthy clothes for a clean shirt and boxers. Tomorrow he would have Hermione back.

X – X – X – X

The next morning Harry woke at his usual time, washed, and dressed. He was a bit tired but hid it as best he could. When he came down to the Common Room Dean Thomas told him the student body was allowed to got to classes again, fortunately or unfortunately, so Harry went for breakfast. He tried to joke with Ron, as he waited for Ginny to appear. The girl showed up near the end of breakfast, looking as tired as he did, but her behaviour had changed for the better: he saw her joke with her classmates, and otherwise act normally.

"What're you looking at the runt for?" Ron asked him, following his gaze.

"Ah, nothing. Does she still have a crush on me, you think?" he asked his self-proclaimed 'best mate'.

"Definitely," Ron said with a laugh. "I don't envy you mate, girls are icky!"

Harry shook his head at the evident immaturity of Ron.

He didn't pay much attention to his classes that day, his mind was thinking of the secrets of the chamber. Tom had nearly killed Hermione, that much was certain. Harry needed to keep her safe. Salazar's study held potions and rituals that could help him, but the school staff would never allow him to use a Dark Ritual. So he had to do it all in secret.

Harry decided to take a nap after dinner. Ron begged him for a game of wizarding chess instead, but Harry said he was tired. And he wasn't lying. He set his alarm for 1am and when he woke up, he used his invisibility cloak to sneak out again. This time he went for the Hospital Wing. Hermione was still frozen of course, so it was a little difficult to cover them both with the cloak, but by holding her stiff body close to his he found they could shuffle outside. He kept them both hidden since he didn't want to risk any portraits snitching on him, and with great effort finally made it to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Ooh… she looks all stiff," Myrtle remarked unhelpfully.

Harry let out a groan, "I know. She's mine… I mean, my best friend, and I allowed this to happen to her. But I can fix it. I just need to get her down there somehow."

"Why don't you use the hovering charm on her clothes? If you put in enough power, you can lift her along with them," Myrtle proposed. "It's not as if it would hurt her in this state."

Harry blinked, then smiled widely, "Myrtle, you're a genius! Thank you! If I can ever repay you, let me know okay?"

"Happy to help you Harry," Myrtle said. Her cheeks darkened and harry realised she was blushing. Myrtle, too, realised, and hid in her stall again.

Harry used the hovering charm to position Hermione near the sink and then said " _Open_ " in parseltongue. He looked down distrusting at the tunnel, then decided he might try something… He held Hermione's stiff body close to him and said " _Down_ ".

Just like the night before, an invisible hand seemed to grab his torso, and Harry and Hermione were whisked down the tunnel, landing on his feet – clean and unhurt. "Wish I'd known that last time," Harry murmured. He cast the hovering charm on Hermione's clothes again and carried her through the tunnels, then went up to the big chamber with the still open statue.

Slytherin's book had mentioned a ritual circle needed space, and he didn't want to risk her running into the sleeping Basilisk. It should be safe, but you never knew. He laid her down gently, then stepped through the statue's mouth, spoke the password to open Slytherin's study and browsed through the books to find what he needed.

X – X – X – X

Two hours later Harry had everything prepared. A draught of Mandrake to restore Hermione to flesh, and then he decided he would perform a ritual on her to keep her safe. There were many choices, but he had decided on one with the odd name ' _Hora crusta_ ', which he thought translated to something like 'time shell'. It was a strange ritual that would transfer a part of his very soul into Hermione, and hers into him, so that even if someone would kill her, she would not be able to die unless he died to. Instead, he could restore her back to life with a kiss. And vice versa.

Slytherin's notes warned that this was irreversible: it would tie their natural life spans together, increasing what nature intended. So for example if Harry would naturally have up to two hundred years of life left (wizards grew older than most mortals) and Hermione as a first-generation witch could easily get another one hundred and fifty years, following the ritual they both would live on for three hundred and fifty years, until they would both pass away at the same moment.

It also warned that they would become obsessed with each other, and would share any desires. That worried Harry a little… he didn't want to suddenly become attracted to boys. Fortunately one of Slytherin's potions seemed to be tailor-made for this. After he restored Hermione to flesh, he would trick her into drinking a potion that would make it so that her desires in all things would match to his. She would still be her own person, but if Harry wanted a big family with her, she would now want that too. And if she had been sexually interested in Ron before – just to give an example – because Harry was not, that desire would go away. Harry felt a little guilty about essentially changing her like that, but if that was the price to pay in order to keep her safe for as long as he lived, he felt it was worth it.

That was also how he justified the ritual itself, which required him to take her virginity. The Harry of only a month ago would have been horrified at the prospect, but that Harry had died the moment his best friend was petrified by a monster. This new Harry would do anything to keep her safe.

X – X – X – X

Harry carefully bent over the frozen form of Hermione as he poured the first potion in her open mouth. Almost instantly her features relaxed, as she turned back to flesh. Her eyes which had been wide with fear blinked as she saw Harry's face near hers.

"Harry? What… where….?" she asked, confused.

"Drink this," Harry said, holding a cup against her lips. Confused, Hermione did so, taking in the drink Harry mentally referred to as 'desire potion'. Harry smiled as he saw her eyes glaze over, then Hermione focused on him and looked up with an expression he had never seen in anyone before.

"Harry… you found me," she said in a strange tone, as she licked her lips. For a moment he lost himself in her eyes.

"Hermione… I missed you so much," he said, hugging her to him.

"Oh Harry... I knew you would rescue me," Hermione cooed in his ear. The presence of a warm and slightly curvy female body and her voice in his ear caused Harry's member to swell, and Hermione felt it press against her stomach as he held her close to him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry," Harry said as he realised she felt him.

"Don't be... I am flattered, actually..." Hermione looked at him strangely, and licked her lips again. "Harry... do... do you want me to help you... take care of it?"

"Oh god, yes!" Harry blurted out. Mentally he cheered, the desire potion worked, she wanted him as much as he wanted her!

Hermione sat up on her knees, and padded the floor next to her. "Lie down, Harry, I think that will be easiest."

"Erm... could... could I see you naked, first?" Harry tried.

"As long as I get to see you," Hermione replied, sounding eager. Harry nodded, and then she began methodically undressing. Harry's eyes were glued to her form as the robe went off and then she began to unbutton her jumper, revealing she was wearing a sensible white bra underneath.

"Wow... what size are those?" Harry blurted out. They were much larger than Ginny's had been, and had nice somewhat darker areaolas surround perky nipples.

"A cup still, but I think they'll grow, my mum has large B's," Hermione informed him, blushing a bit as she reached around back to unclasp her bra and reveal them. She stood up, and shimmied out of her skirt, wearing only her knickers now. Harry stood there with open mouth, staring at his first ever near naked girl, and certainly the first real breasts he had ever seen.

"Harry… I am not going any further unless you play along," Hermione said, and Harry realised he was far behind. Quick as lightning his robe was off, and he began tearing at his vest buttons. Hermione giggled – giggled! – as she reached for his slacks, and unbuttoned them.  
"Honestly, Harry, must I help you with everything?" she said, smiling at him.

"Oh… oh wow. That's… big," she next said, as Harry's pants dropped down to his ankles. His underwear was tenting. Harry would bet he was not big at all – from what he had seen in the showers even some boys his own age, like Dean Thomas, had bigger ones, but Hermione seemed impressed nonetheless. Her hand sneaked forward, and she touched him through his pants.

Harry let out a moan, then gently pushed her hand out of the way. "Shall we take them off at the same time?" he suggested.

Hermione breathed in sharply, then nodded. Her thumbs hooked under the side of her knickers, and she waited. Harry pushed his pants down… Hermione her knickers… and they stood face to face, naked.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Harry mumbled. He reached out, and pulled her close to him.

Hermione let out a small squeak then hugged him close to her. "Oh Harry…" she simply said. For a while she enjoyed feeling it literally pulse against her, then pushed him off gently.

"I want you to lie down next to me now," she said.

"Anything for you," Harry agreed. He lied down on the floor on his side. Hermione scooted over so that her face was near his legs, and softly took his throbbing member in hand. Gently she pumped him a few times, then lowered her head over him, sucking him down in a single gulp.

"Holy shit... that is amazing," Harry said.

Hermione raised her head back up, allowing his now wet cock to slip out of her mouth "Thanks, I've been practicing with cucumbers ever since I was nine," she said, grinning widely. "You taste good, Harry."

She didn't wait for a reply as she went back in.

Harry looked over her body, from her head that was enthusiastically slurping on his todger, to her nice perky breasts, to her just a little too chubby stomach, to the top her legs where he saw some moisture glistening between the hair... it looked entrancing, and he gently reached for it. She was wet, and hot, and he allowed his fingers to stroke along the wet folds he found there.

Hermione popped her head back up, "Mmmm... that feels nice, Harry. Keep doing that and you'll make me a very _grateful_ girl, if you get my drift," she said.

"As my lady commands," Harry said, grinning at her. Hermione grinned back, then went back to sucking. Gently Harry pulled her lower half closer until she was hovering over him, and began exploring her wet folds with his fingers.

Hermione's moans around his cock soon taught him what were the right movements to make her feel good. She became wetter and wetter, and on instinct, he licked one of his fingers clean after it had ran across her folds. She had a strange taste, not unpleasant at all, he decided. Feeling a little bold, and trying to get his attention away from his cock as Hermione worshipped it, he moved his head up to give her a little lick.

Hermione screamed around his cock as the tip of his tongue touched a little nub near where her inner folds closed on top, and Harry froze. Hermione raised her head back up quickly, and demanded: "Why did you stop?!"

"I... I thought I was hurting you?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh you silly boy... you didn't hurt me at all, that felt great," she explained. "Go back to doing that, please?"

Instead of replying, Harry placed his hands on her hips and forced her to lower herself a little, then dove in. Hermione moaned deeply as he began licking her, and had to take a moment to ground herself before she went back to her cock worship.

Despite his attempt to make it last forever, Harry was still human, and had limits. Suddenly his balls clenched, and he felt his cum rush up... and into Hermione's throat. He had to stop licking her as the feeling was overwhelming.

Harry came back to his senses and found Hermione had gotten off him, and was coughing a bit.  
"Hey... you okay, love?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"Love? I love you too, Harry," Hermione beamed at him. "A little went down the wrong pipe... you should've warned me you were close," she chided him.

"Sorry, it's not exactly something I am used to," Harry apologised.

"I should hope not mister... that cock is mine, understood?" Hermione said, smiling at him. She scooted close to him, and snuggled against him. Her hand found his flaccid cock and rested on it, and Harry wrapped an arm around her, cupping her breast as he did so.

They just rested for a while, Harry enjoying the afterglow, and Hermione enjoying that she had brought him off. She even forgave him for letting her hanging... there would be enough time to teach him how to make her squeal later, she decided.

Harry finally remembered the whole purpose behind getting her down here, and he thought of a way to bring it up. Showing again how attuned to him she was, Hermione was the one to break the silence by saying: "Spill, Harry. You want to ask me something."

"How can you know me so well?" Harry beamed at her, then his expression got serious. "Hermione... love... losing you nearly broke me. I never want that to happen again... and I found a way to protect you."

"Really? Tell me more. Love," Hermione said. She loved it when he called her love, she realised.

Harry brought up the ' _Hora Crusta_ ' ritual, and all it entailed. He was unprepared for the sudden glint in her eyes, though.

"Let's do it," Hermione decided. "I want to, Harry."

"But... we'll have to have sex. I'll need to take your virginity," Harry wavered.

"Silly man," Hermione kissed him. "I've decided long ago that you will get all my firsts, if you just ask. Want me to suck you off under the breakfast table in the Great Hall? I'll do it. Want to take my virginity? Any time, and I'll love you for it! Want to bugger me on Snape's desk? My only question is... when?"

"I... I love you," Harry declared in response.

"And I you, silly boy," Hermione kissed him deeply.

X – X – X – X

Harry showed Hermione Slytherin's study and she went over the ritual with him. With her help, a ritual circle was soon created in the great statue room. Five candles (taken from Slytherin's room) were lit at the points of a pentacle drawn in white chalk, and each point was connected by a perfect circle. Hermione lay on her back in the middle of the pentagram, and beckoned Harry over as he lit the last candle.

Harry knelt down over her and placed his cock head against her entrance, finding it unbelievably hot and wet. It was incredibly hard to keep his mind straight, but pulling on his inner strength he recalled the needed words, and he focused on the words they had decided on as he declared them loudly:  
"I, Harry James Potter, grant you my soul in exchange for yours… that we be together forever. Let your maiden blood on my loins serve as proof."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, grant you my soul in exchange for yours... that we be together forever. Let your seed inside me seal the deal," Hermione said her part.

With a powerful thrust, he pushed past her waiting lips, and tore the membrane further inside. Hermione whimpered, and he felt her nails dig into his back. The momentary pain overrode the incredible pleasure he felt as his cock was enveloped by warm and wet squeezing muscle, and he looked her in the eyes to see the pain there.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry I hurt you," he stammered out.

"It's… it's okay… _my love_ …" Hermione said softly. "Just… just give me a moment and when I say so, you can move, okay?"

' _I have to hold on, for her,_ ' Harry thought, trying to prevent himself from moving.

An eternity later – but really just a minute or so – Hermione nodded, and repeated out loud to make clear, "Make love to me, Harry…"

Harry leant in to kiss her, and at the same time he caught her lips in his, he moved deeper inside. Hermione let out a deep moan in his mouth, and encouraged by this, Harry pulled out only to push in again, this time until their pelvises met. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and moved with him to increase the friction and change the angle of his thrusts.

Just a few strokes later Harry felt his orgasm approach and he slowed down a bit, then sought out her gaze. "Hermione… love… I am close to cumming… may I come inside?"

"Oh gods, yes Harry, yes!" Hermione nearly screamed back, "come inside me, make this slutty pussy yours!"

Harry was amazed at her sudden use of foul language but definitely didn't mind. He increased the tempo of his thrusts, and his balls clenched, then he felt his baby batter rush up and splatter her insides.

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed "Ooooh god yessss!", her own orgasm starting the moment she felt his seed and continuing as long as he kept pumping.

Harry groaned as he knew he was spent, then spoke: "I have claimed your virginity and you have taken my seed… let the exchange commence. So I declare, so it shall be."

"So shall it be," Hermione drowsily repeated.

A golden glow surrounded the connected couple, and Harry had the strange sensation of seeing double: he saw her face, but also his own, as she looked back at him. Hermione's eyes widened as she, too, could briefly see herself through his eyes. Both felt the love they felt for one another – the 'desire potion' playing no part in this, as Hermione truly had wanted him for even longer than he had wanted her – and Harry knew the connection was made.

She was his. His to protect, his to serve… his to love. Forever.


End file.
